Today people routinely separate whole blood by centrifugation into its various therapeutic components, such as red blood cells, platelets, and plasma.
These and other medical processing devices are often controlled using microprocessors with resident program software. The microprocessors also usually include some type of interface through which the operator views and comprehends information regarding the operation of the fluid processing systems.
As the operational and performance demands upon such fluid processing systems become more complex and sophisticated, the need exists for simplifying the control hierarchy of microprocessor based control systems.
As the operational and performance demands also become more complex and sophisticated, the need exists for straightforward, yet higher interactive user interfaces.